Just Not Blaine
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: What happens when a Warbler makes what Karofsky did looks like childs play? Will Blaine be able to help Kurt in time? And how will what happened affect those around them? ADOPTED FROM x-Meiko-Rose-x. Language. M for small sexual scene.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, yesterday, x-Meiko-Rose-x abandoned her story Just not Blaine and put it up for adoption, which I adopted. So let me make this **_**very**_** clear: the first 4 chapters ARE NOT MINE. I did not write them. Meiko gave me explicit permission to repost them here, for your ease of reading. But I am not claiming to own them, have written them or been involved in the writing of them in any way. **

**Good. :) Just clearing that up. I'm going to post the first four straight away (the ones which she wrote). I also have not edited them in any way, shape or form. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this idea or this chapter. **

Kurt knew that he should be listening to whatever Katie Perry song they were supposed to be practicing this time, but to be honest he couldn't raise the energy to "doo-wap" in the background for another song. Blaine had a fabulous voice, in fact he was just fabulous in general, not that Kurt was going to bring that up again. After Blaine's not quite rejection on Valentines he figured he'd leave things between them up to chance. The point was however that no matter how beautiful Blaine's voice was he missed the group dynamic of New Directions, sure he didn't get many solos but at least it felt like his ideas were considered before they were shot down. The Warblers didn't even extend that courtesy.

"Warbler Kurt? Kurt? KURT!"

Kurt jerked himself back to reality and gazed at Wes's exasperated face, he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Wes, what's going on?" He caught Blaine's eye and had to bite his tongue to stop himself laughing. Wes looked like he wanted to shove his gavel somewhere undesirable.

David cleared his throat, "Wes was just saying that we would like to invite Warbler James and you to audition for a solo at the parent's day gala next month. Auditions will be tomorrow after practice, and the winner will perform their solo number before our group number."

"Really? A solo?" Kurt knew that his face was lighting up, and that he probably looked like an over excited child presented with ice cream but he couldn't help it, particularly since he knew that he could out sing James in his sleep.

Automatically he began going through possible audition pieces in his head, it would have to be something less extravagant than last time – although he knew his rendition of Don't Cry For Me Argentina had been amazing – it defiantly hadn't fit with the Warblers style, and he had more of a feel for that now.

All too soon the practice had finished and Kurt was left alone with Blaine, the older boy grinned and waved his hand in front of his friends face, "Earth to Kurt! You in there?"

Slowly Kurt lifted his excited eyes to meet Blaine's hazel ones, "A solo Blaine! I get a solo!"

Blaine nodded and held open the door for Kurt, "Sure, if you beat out James" Kurt didn't even respond he just shot Blaine a patented 'bitch please!' look, which gained a chuckle "Not that I doubt you for a second of course. Coffee? We can discuss song choices. No Broadway this time okay?"

As they left neither boy noticed that they were being watched, James sat quietly in the corner, having watched the complete exchange. He was fuming. _Fucking_ Kurt Hummel got everything he wanted. He got better grades than him. He got into the Warblers without an audition; he had audition four times before they'd let him in. _Four times! _He got to hang out with Blaine all the time and now he was going to get a solo! Oh James had no doubt who'd win the sing off, he was talented and all but Kurt was a fucking _countertenor. _James knew that he didn't stand a chance. But it pissed him off that Kurt knew it. James lifted his hands to his hair and they clenched into fists, maybe it was time to have a word with Blaine's new pet.

James had been on the phone to his cousin all afternoon learning as much as he could about Hummel. His cousin, it turned out, had been on the football team with Kurt's main tormentor at McKinley High, he learnt some interesting things about the young Warbler. James was now stood outside Kurt's dorm room, he knew that Kurt's roommate Jeff wasn't in because he'd watched and waited for him to leave, but just as he was about to knock he heard Kurt begin to sing, One Night Only' "You and Me" rang out. James cursed, it was a perfect song choice, and Kurt was actually very good at it, despite it not being his usual area of expertise. Knowing that this confrontation was more important than he had first anticipated he made a fist and knocked on the door. The singing stopped and Kurt appeared at the door. He seemed surprised,

"Oh! James hi…. What can I do for you?"

James dredged up a winning smile, "I was wondering if I could have a word?"

"Sure." Kurt murmured uncertainly, "Come on in."

In a flash James was through the door, he reached behind him and locked it, pinning Kurt against the wall by his throat before the younger boy had chance to react.

"J- James? What the hell?"

"Now listen and listen good Hummel." James snarled, shoving his face close to the smaller, terrified boy, "This solo, is mine. I deserve it, and if I don't get it I can make your life a living hell. You might know my cousin, Jenkins? He's on the football team." James felt a thrill of satisfaction as Kurt's face paled, "Huh. Seems you are aquainted with him. Well he tells me that there might be a few things that you could miss from your old school, Slushy Facials? Dumpster Tosses? Locker Slams? My cousin and his friends are quite primitive but I'm sure that I could come up with some more subtle means of torture."

James let go of Kurt and he slumped to the floor, tears making steady tracks down his face, "You can't" He rasped out, "This school has a zero tolerance on bullying policy, you'd be expelled."

Kurt's tormentor smiled almost gently and crouched down to look into his eyes, "Perhaps. But my family does have some pull with the school, so it's rather unlikely. So Kurt, here's what's going to happen. Tomorrow you either pull out of the sing off or you will mess up your song. I recommend pulling out; no one will believe that their golden boy Kurt Hummel would give any less than a perfect audition. After I receive the solo, I'll back off. But all deals are null and void if you tell anyone about this Kurt. Do you understand?"

Kurt merely nodded and watched as the tall black boy straightened up and left, taking care to tread hard on Kurt's hand on his way out of the door.

The small boy massaged his neck and cradled his hand to his chest, across the room his cell phone went off. Teenage Dream - Blaine's ring tone. For the first time ever he ignored it.

` The next day Kurt woke up and looked in the mirror, he cursed his uniform. Kurt had dark and angry bruising around his throat where James had grabbed him, had he been at McKinley he could have hidden it with a carefully coordinated scarf, as it was he had to spend a good ten minutes skilfully applying heavy makeup over the mark. He then wrapped an ace bandage around his sprained hand and headed out to the Warblers meeting. He was early, but that was intentional, he needed to talk to the Council and he'd rather he did it without all of the other Warblers listening.

As he entered the practice room he cursed again, for the second time that morning. Blaine was sat talking to Thad, Wes and David, he looked up and smiled widely.

"Kurt! You're early!"

Wes waved, "Hey, looking forward to your audition?"

"Um. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm pulling out of the audition. I think you should give the solo to James." Kurt looked at the floor the entire time he was saying this, but he could feel the four incredulous glances he was getting.

"What?" Blaine cried, "Why? You were so excited yesterday!"

Thad cleared his throat, "We were trying to do you a favour, this is hardly seeming very grateful."

David shot a look at his fellow Council member, "What Thad means is that we just don't understand Kurt. We thought you wanted a solo." His voice showed concern and that was too much for Kurt, he felt hot tears build up in his eyes.

"I am grateful. I just feel like I haven't been here long and other Warblers deserve the honour of a solo more than I do. I'm sorry."

"Well…" Wes faltered, "If that's what you want then we'll make the announcement in the meeting. Don't think that you don't deserve this solo though, 'cause you do."

All through the meeting Blaine watched his young friend carefully, the older boy didn't miss much, he was extremely observant and he saw the dead look in his friend's eyes all through the rehearsal, he also saw the bandage on his hand and the slightly darker ring around his neck which worried him more than anything else. He didn't know what had happened to Kurt, but he knew it was something bad; Kurt would never just give up a solo like that. He left it though, he knew that Kurt didn't respond well to being pushed for information, he'd tell him when he was ready.

Later in his dorm room he was sat crossed legged on his bed, David was sprawled out on his across the room and Wes was lounging on the floor,

"So what do you think happened?" Wes was worried, Kurt had entered their lives pretty quickly, but he was their friend now and the younger boy had been through hell. He felt quite protective over the slender fashionista.

"Don't know," David shrugged biting down on a Red Vine "But I'm willing to bet it's something to do with James."

Blaine's head shot up "What? Why?"

David looked a little taken aback but rallied himself quickly, "James has been bugging the council for ages for a solo. It's not that he has a bad voice; it's just not very strong. I just can't imagine him giving up this chance for Kurt."

"Plus he's jealous of the two of you." Wes waved away Blaine's incredulous noises, "Please. James has had a crush on you for the last year, and now suddenly you're spending all your time with Kurt. Talking of which when are you just going to make a move? You have eye sex with him all the time!"

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, "We are NOT having eye sex! I'm his friend, I'm his mentor…he doesn't need anything else right now."

"Would you wake up Blaine?" David sighed in exasperation, "I'm not going to be quite as crude as Wes about this but it's obvious you like him, you haven't just been his friend and mentor for a while now. And Kurt told you that he liked you on Valentines Day. Just go for it."

"Maybe. But that still doesn't explain why he gave up on that solo. He was going to sing "You and Me" you know… it was pretty spectacular."

"Wow." David mumbled, "That would have been awesome. Now we're stuck singing Heaven is a half pipe." He shook his head in disgust.

Blaine could see they were getting nowhere and got up, "I'm going to go talk to him; he said he was going to the library. You two don't do anything I wouldn't do while I'm gone, especially not on my bed." He winked and them and left, chuckling to himself as the chorus of "WE'RE NOT GAY!" followed him out of the door.

Kurt was curled up in the quietest corner of the Library, trying to concentrate on the Spanish text book in front of him as he thought through the day. He'd really messed up. Thad was annoyed at him. David and Wes were worried, but that was nothing compared to Blaine, Kurt had felt his reproachful gaze on him all day, and worst of all he'd caved in to James' pressure, now the boy knew that all he had to do was make some threats and Kurt would do whatever he wanted. He was miserable, he knew that the council would never give him another solo now, his neck hurt and his hand was throbbing.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's heart stopped as he heard the deep chocolate voice of Blaine above him, he looked up nervously, "Oh, hi Blaine. Just reading up on some Spanish."

"The text book is upside down Kurt." Blaine stated, a hint of a smile in his voice as he sat down, "Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on Blaine, I just didn't feel comfortable having a solo when so many Warblers audition dozens of times and don't get one." Kurt murmured quietly.

"Bullshit." Kurt looked up surprised, Blaine never cursed, "I'm sorry Kurt but that's bullshit. You were so happy about that solo and then suddenly you did a complete U Turn. I want to know what caused it. We're worried about you."

"Well don't be!" Kurt cried jumping up, "I'm fine! You don't need to baby me all the time."

Blaine jumped up too and turned to face his friend, "Really Kurt? Then what happened to your hand and…" The hobbit haired boy trailed off uncertainly, he licked his index finger and dragged it down Kurt's neck gently, smearing the makeup. "Kurt… tell me. Was it Karofsky? Was it James? I can help."

Kurt faltered, "I – I – I'm sorry I can't, I have to go now. Bye Blaine!" Kurt gathered up his books and ran, Blaine followed.

Across the room James watched, he couldn't hear what they were talking about but as soon as he saw Blaine wipe away the makeup covering Kurt's throat he knew that Kurt had told him, and that he needed to teach that little slut a lesson.

Kurt was terrified, he was pressed down on his bed, his wrists tied above his head tightly, a hand was pressed underneath his shirt roughly caressing his nipples, the older boy's mouth was on his, his tongue thrusting harshly inside. Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him, his first kiss with a guy had been stolen by Karofsky, and now this. Tears fell rapidly down his badly bruised cheek, pooling on his collar bone along with the blood from his split lip. James pulled his face away from the trembling one beneath him,

"So you little slut, are you enjoying this? I told you not to tell anyone but you had to run off and blab to Blaine Fucking Anderson. So now I need to punish you. Not that this is much of a punishment, I'm sure you'll enjoy this almost as much as I will."

"Please James, I didn't tell anyone, I didn't tell him. Please!"

"Oh Kurt, I love it when you beg!" James's hand trailed to Kurt's belt and he expertly unfastened it and popped open the buttons of his skinnys, he rubbed his hand on Kurt's flaccid bulge through his boxer briefs, "What's the matter Kurt, not turned on?"

"No! No don't …."

James laughed, deep and cruel and thrust his hand beneath Kurt's tight briefs and squeezed painfully before dipping his head to Kurt's crotch, "I'll make you hard Kurt, just see if I don't!"

Blaine hadn't managed to catch up with Kurt. The boy could run fast when he wanted to. He'd decided that he should give him some space until after dinner and now he found himself outside Kurt's door, sighing he ran a hand through his carefully gelled hair, just as he was about to knock he heard someone's voice from behind the door, "Oh Kurt, I love it when you beg!" Blaine felt himself blush. Kurt was in there with another guy! He felt his heart break a little as he moved to walk away, of course he shouldn't have assumed Kurt would stay single forever. Then just as he was leaving he heard something that made his blood turn to ice. Kurt's voice, distressed and pleading,

"No! No don't …."

And with that Blaine was running like he'd never run before. He needed to find Wes; he needed the Warbler master key.

James was getting frustrated, he couldn't get Kurt hard and he knew that it wasn't because he was bad at giving head.

"What is wrong with you?" He growled,

"Nothings wrong with me." Kurt choked out. "You're just not Blaine."

James cursed loudly, backhanding Kurt again before placing his penis at Kurt's lips, "Fine. You don't want me sucking you off you can return the favour. Open up now Kurt, be a good boy." He smeared his pre-cum against Kurt's bleeding lips. Neither boy heard the door swing open behind them.

Blaine had found Wes in his dorm room along with David, all he'd had to force out was "Kurt – help – master key!" Before all three boys were racing back to Kurt's door, they could here someone cursing loudly and a smack, Blaine fumbled with the key, Wes and David on either side of him, and finally the door swung open.

Time seemed to slow down. Blaine took in Kurt lying on his bed, tied down, his hair messed up and his face bruised and bloody. He took in the tears running down his cheeks and his ripped open shirt. His skinny jeans and briefs around his knees. Only then did he take in the hulking form of James on top of Kurt, his dick out of his slacks being rubbed against Kurt's abused lips. Jaw set in anger. Eyes alight with sadistic pleasure.

And suddenly time clicked back to normal speed and letting out a terrifying snarl of fury Blaine threw himself at James, pushing him off the younger boy.

"YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD."

He punctuated each word with a punch to James's face. But while he had had the element of surprise, James was still much bigger than him and quickly rolled on top of Blaine and raised his own fist. Wes and David got there before James' fist could connect with Blaine, pulling him off their friend and restraining him.

"How the fuck could you?" Wes growled forcing him to face Kurt. "What did he ever do to you?"

"Oh relax Wesley." James spat, "It's not like I raped the bastard. Not that he wouldn't have enjoyed it if I had, fucking slut."

"DON'T talk about Kurt like that!" Blaine hissed pulling himself up, "He's ten times the man you are. And I don't give two shits if you didn't actually have sex with him. You did more than enough, and if you think-"

"Blaine -?" A weak cry from across the room interrupted Blaine and he was next to the bed in an instant making soothing noises, fixing his friends clothing and attacking the knot tying Kurt to the headboard,

"Shhh baby it's alright, calm down it'll be okay."

"That's right Anderson; you take care of your boyfriend." James sneered,

Seeing Kurt jump, merely at the sound of James' voice Blaine called over his shoulder, "Get him out of here guys. We'll deal with him later. And David -?"

"Don't worry Blaine, I'll stay in Wes' room tonight, Kurt should sleep in ours with you."

Blaine nodded and didn't even spare James a glance as his best friends dragged him out of the room,

"Blaine, I'm sorry! He was too strong, I couldn't -"

"Kurt shhh, of course you couldn't. Now calm down, I'll get you untied and I'll get you to my room and you can talk to me when you're ready, or not. That's fine too, just… please don't cry."

"I-It's okay." Kurt stuttered to himself more than to Blaine, "He didn't r-r-rape me. It's okay."

Blaine was incredulous, and he could only hope the boy was going into shock and that that was why he was being so ridiculous, continuing to untie the knot Blaine spoke, "Kurt. Don't even go there. There are different kinds of rape, hell I don't even know what Sanders did to you and I know it counts. So don't tell me that what he's done is okay, because it bloody well isn't!"

Kurt just continued crying until Blaine finally freed him and picked him up bridal style, before heading to his own dorm room.

Kurt was asleep in Blaine's bed, wearing Blaine's sweats, and Blaine could barely control himself. All he wanted to do was climb in bed next to Kurt and gather him up in his arms. It had taken long enough to get the boy to sleep after he'd showered. Blaine knew that he should be grabbing some sleep himself but he couldn't while he knew that Kurt was still hurting. Kurt hadn't told him what had happened or why yet but he knew that it wouldn't be too long before he did. Wes had texting him saying that James had stormed off campus, calling Kurt a slut and claiming that Blaine could do better. Blaine begged to differ. He'd give anything to be with Kurt. He heard his name and looked up; Kurt was sat up in bed.

"Hey. You should be sleeping." Blaine smiled sitting on the bed next to Kurt, "You ready to talk?"

Kurt bit his lip and then winced as it hurt, "I think – I don't think I'll ever be ready for that, but I think you need to know. And you should text Wes and David, because they deserve to know too and I can't say this more than once."

Blaine nodded and pulled out his phone to text his friends, they appeared minutes later, David handed an icepack to Kurt, "Hey buddy, I thought you could do with this."

Kurt accepted it gratefully and Blaine cursed himself for not getting him one sooner,

"So what happened Kurt?" Wes asked flopping down on the floor, "You scared us."

"Well…"Kurt paused and Blaine threw his arm over his shoulder, "He came

to my room yesterday and pinned me against the wall by my throat. He said that he was one of my bullies from McKinley's cousin and that if I didn't pull out of the audition he'd make my life hell here in ways they'd never dreamed of back there. He said that if I dropped out and didn't tell anyone about him threatening me he'd leave me alone. Then he stood on my hand when he left"

David looked between his two best friends, he was worried. He was the most level headed of the trio and he already had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. He knew it got worse and Wes already looked like he was going to faint and Blaine's arm had tightened so much around Kurt that he was surprised the boys head hadn't popped off. Realising he was the only one that still had the power of speech he turned to Kurt, "Go on Kurt, what happened? We know that you dropped out and we know you didn't tell anyone so shouldn't that have been the end of it?"

Kurt nodded, silent tears running down his face. Mindlessly Blaine reached to brush them away; Kurt seemed to draw comfort from this contact.

"Yeah, I was in my room before. Jeff was at football practice, and there was a knock on the door, I thought it was Blaine, we'd argued before and I wanted to apologise so I opened the door. He – he pushed his way in and said – he said that he'd seen me and Blaine in the Library and that I'd clearly told him so now he had to punish me." Sobs wracked through Kurt and he balled his fist up in Blaine's shirt, Blaine stroked the younger boys back and began to hum softly in his ear, "H-he hit me and pushed me onto the bed and t-tuh-tied me down. I tried to fight him, I really did but he was too strong. He started k-kuh-kissing me and it reminded me of Karofsky and I was so scared!"

Wes and David shared a confused look; they didn't know the exact reason why Kurt had transferred to Dalton, just that he'd been bullied for being gay. Blaine looked up and offered them a half smile,

"Karofsky was a closet case at McKinley, he forced a kiss on Kurt and then threatened to kill him if he told anyone." He explained.

Wes aimed a punch at Blaine's bed and then regretted it as it bloody hurt! Wordlessly David took the icepack off Kurt and handed it to Wes before gesturing for him to continue,

"Anyway. He kept saying that he was going to punish me, but that it wouldn't be much of a punishment because I'd e-en-enjoy it as m-much as he d-d-did. It made me feel so worthless. Then he put his hand down my pants and he-" Kurt blushed and Blaine squeezed him comfortingly, he knew how uncomfortable Kurt was talking about sexual matters, but he needed to know how far James had gone, "He palmed me through my briefs and laughed cause I wasn't _hard_." He whispered this last word, mortified, "I begged him to stop but I think it just turned him on. He pulled down my jeans and my briefs and squeezed hard, a-and it h-h-hu-hurt. Then he said he was going to make me hard and he started sucking me off. But… I still wasn't – you know, and he was getting a-a-angry and he kept asking what was wrong with me-"

"_There's nothing wrong with you!_" David burst out angrily, gaining shocked looks from the other three boys, "I'm sorry Kurt… go on."

"Well. That's what I said. I told him-" Kurt broke off, blushing more than ever and casting embarrassed looks at Blaine.

"What did you say Kurt?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair,

"I said… I told him there was nothing wrong with me, he just wasn't you." Kurt breathed. Wes and David broke into huge grins despite the situation and Blaine just looked stunned. Kurt carried on quickly before anyone could interrupt, "He hit me again, and said that if I wasn't going to enjoy myself, then I could repay the favour and he tried t-t-to shove his … thing – in my mouth and that's when you came in…" Kurt finished weakly, Blaine pulled Kurt into a huge hug, whispering reassurances in his ear and rocking him as he cried.

"He should be expelled!" Wes raged, "We have a no bullying policy and this wasn't even just bullying it was sexual abuse!"

"He won't be expelled Wes," David sighed, "His father is the deans 'golfing buddy' he'd get a slap on the wrist at best. They'd probably try and say it was mutual. We could go to the police-"

"NO!" Kurt looked up distraught, "No! No please don't. Please! They'd have to tell my dad, and he's sick. It could kill him. Please promise me that you won't. Please! Wes? David … Blaine?"

The boys looked at him in shock and Blaine cleared his throat, "Kurt… of course we won't do anything like that if you don't want us too. But you can't just let him get away with what he did. It was wrong. It was beyond wrong."

"If dad finds out this happened, he'll have another heart attack for sure. And he wouldn't recover this time. I'll just stay away from him. He's just one guy right? And you guys will help won't you?"

"He won't come near you again Kurt, I promise." Blaine soothed.

Kurt relaxed into Blaine's chest again and remained there for a few moments until his head shot up again, "Warblers! I'll have to leave, I'm sorry Wes but I can't be in that glee club with him. Please don't ask me to be."

Wes held up his hand, "You won't be leaving Warblers Kurt. James will. Besides he probably won't even turn up after what happened today. He's not stupid. Just a bastard."

David got up and pulled Wes up with him, "We'll need to tell Thad why we're kicking him out though, is that ok Kurt? We'll do it, and he won't tell anyone else." Kurt nodded and David smiled, "We'll go and do that then. You should get some more sleep. Tomorrow's Sunday, which means practice at half eleven, don't forget!"

The two boys left and Blaine looked down at the small countertenor in his arms, "Kurt… did you really say that about me?"

"I – I'm sorry Blaine. I shouldn't have said it, I know that you don't feel the same way and that's fine really, I just-"

Kurt was cut off as Blaine's soft lips met his. This kiss was unlike anything Karofsky or James had forced on him before, it was gentle and loving and Kurt knew that he was in control and could stop it whenever he wanted too. Finally he knew that Quinn and Finn had been babbling on about when they were talking about 'fireworks'. Somewhat reluctantly he pulled away. He looked up at Blaine reproachfully.

"You didn't have to do that. You don't need to pity me, its ok."

"Kurt!" Blaine cupped the boy's cheek and turned his face up to look at him, "I didn't kiss you because I pity you. I kissed you because I love you. I have loved you ever since you turned up to spy on us in that ridiculous fake uniform."

"Then why-?"

Blaine nodded, "I should have told you on Valentines Day when you told me you liked me. Jeremiah was just a distraction really. I thought that after everything you went through at McKinley what you needed was a friend not a boyfriend. But I was an idiot. And I know this is terrible timing, but Kurt? Would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt bit his lip again, ignoring the pain. His first instinct was to scream "YES" and kiss Blaine again, but something was holding him back. While he was battling internally Blaine seemed to take his silence the wrong way,

"Of course, I understand if you don't want to – after what just happened. It was stupid of me to bring it up…"

"Blaine." Kurt interrupted, "It's not that, I'd love to be your boyfriend I just – I mean, are you sure you want me? After what Karofsky and James did, I-I-I'm tainted. I'm worthless and I'm pathetic I mean… if it had just been one of them then maybe you could have said they were their issues… but for both of them to think like that. I mean, it's clearly me. They saw something in me. I don't deserve you, you deserve so much better!"

Kurt watched as the dark headed boys eyes filled with tears, he watched as the boy he loved positioned himself facing him and brought their lips firmly together again, and when they pulled away Blaine's hazel eyes burnt directly into Kurt's blue as he spoke.

"Kurt, listen to me. You are not pathetic and you are most definitely not worthless. You are amazing. Karofsky and James are both psychotic bastards who don't even deserve to breathe the same air as you. You were unlucky, twice, and that sucks. But you didn't deserve it. You are not tainted and you never could be. And I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. So I will ask you once more. Will you. Be my. Boyfriend?" he punctuated his words with soft kisses and it was all Kurt could do to nod before Blaine swept him into a huge bear hug. "Good. Now that's sorted, we should get some sleep. Wes and David will be furious if we're late tomorrow. Even if they will be ecstatic that I finally got it together and told you how I feel. They've been going crazy with me listening to Teenage Dream on loop since we met." Kurt grinned, "You stay here, I'll take David's bed." He went to get up but Kurt's hand grasped his wrist.

"Blaine… please don't leave me tonight. Okay?"

Blaine nodded and got in bed next to Kurt, spooning him from behind and whispering reassurances in his ear until he fell asleep. Blaine fell asleep soon after, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.

As they walked into the Warbler rehearsal the next morning they drew gasps for two reasons. One was Kurt's appearance. He'd had to products with him so his hair was un-styled for once, but that wasn't the main issue. The bruising around Kurt's neck showed black and angry, as did the huge bruise around his eye. His lip had scabbed over and he had red painful looking welts around his wrists from being tied down. The second reason was the way Blaine's arm rested protectively around his slender waist, and the small kiss the older boy bestowed on the younger ones forehead as they entered the room.

Wes and David were practically beaming as they led a chorus of "Yes! Get in there! They finally got together!"

These cheers were soon drowned out however by the shouts from concerned Warblers asking what happened to Kurt. Wes banged his gavel and the entire glee club looked to the Council who were all looking stern, Thad spoke up,

"All you need know is that Warbler James did this to Kurt. You are all forbidden to ask Kurt questions about what did happen unless he opens up to you first. Anyone caught asking him questions that he does not want to answer will be suspended from Warblers. Do you all understand?"

The Warblers all nodded and David smiled, "Good. Now that that's sorted we should all start rehearsing for Kurt's solo. You and Me by One Night Only right Kurt?"

Before Kurt could answer the doors were thrown open and James stood there, grinning smugly, purple bruising marring his dark face. Blaine pushed Kurt behind him and the Council all stood up angrily,

"What the hell are you doing here Sanders?" Wes snarled.

James looked genuinely surprised, "I'm here to practice my solo. The same reason we always meet for Warblers?"

"Actually," David pointed out calmly, "We're all here to practice Kurt's solo. _You _shouldn't be here at all, given that you're not a Warbler anymore."

James' eyes darkened at that, "What the hell? The little slut didn't even audition for a solo! He chickened out! And what do you mean I'm not a Warbler anymore? You can't just kick me out!"

"Yes we can." Thad drawled angrily, "We might not be able to get you thrown out of school Sanders but it's perfectly within our rights to expel you from Glee. The Warblers are a family James. And what you did to Kurt was not okay."

"And for the record," Wes hissed, "Kurt did not 'chicken out' of his audition and you know it."

James Sanders' eyes glinted with fury and he turned them on Kurt, his upper lip curled into a snarl, "You happy now you little whore? You got your solo. Question is what did you do to get it? Did you enjoy last night so much that you fucked the whole Council for a solo?" James grinned as he watched Kurt pale, "Oh. The Warblers don't know what went on last night huh? I'll tell them then. Last night, innocent little Kurt here, was my own personal fuck toy. And he enjoyed every minute of it."

"That's a lie!" Blaine's voice called out, loud and authoritative, "That isn't what happened you know it. You forced yourself on Kurt, and if Wes, David and I hadn't come in when we did god only knows how far you would have gone. Kurt has a solo because he's good James, and you know that otherwise you wouldn't have threatened him in the first place. So stay the fuck away from my boyfriend Sanders. Or I will end you."

Some of James' bravado ebbed away at this; he turned his gaze onto Blaine, "B-Boyfriend? Blaine come on! You could do so much better than him. He's nothing. He's worthless. He's just a pauper playing dress up in our world. You could have me Blaine!"

Blaine laughed coldly, "Why the fuck would I want you when I can have Kurt Hummel? You could never match up to him, no matter how hard you tried."

"Now leave." David requested his polite words laced with venom, "Before we call campus security and have you thrown out."

James stood there shocked for a minute, but as he started to turn Kurt darted out from behind Blaine and placed a hand on James' forearm. The boy looked at him with distain, "What?"

"I'm not nothing, and I'm not worthless." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine came to his side and placed his arm around his boyfriend's waist, James just stared at him. "What did you say?"

"I said. I'm not nothing, and I'm not worthless. It's taken me a long time to work that out. You're a bastard and what you did was fucking wrong. It wasn't my fault. Now go."

James turned on his heel and slammed out of the room with one final "You're fucking crazy." Hissed at Kurt.

Kurt was only vaguely aware of Wes declaring the meeting cancelled and everyone filing out of the room, Wes and David saying that they would see them later. He felt his new found bravery leave him as his knees gave out and Blaine caught him, lowering them both to the floor.

"I'm so proud of you baby," Blaine murmured into his neck, "You stood up to him and I'm so proud. But you don't need to be so strong, I'm here for you and so are Wes and David, we'll look after you."

Kurt just cried into his boyfriend's blazer, but for the first time, in a long time. He started to feel like things might be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I did not write this. Meiko gave me explicit permission to repost this here, for your ease of reading. But I am not claiming to own this, have written this or been involved in the writing of this in any way. I also have not edited it in any way, shape or form. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this idea or this chapter. **

David followed Wes out of Blaine's room nervously, the two of them had been best friends for as long as he could remember and he just knew that Wes had been holding back in that room. People who didn't know the boy would describe Wes as anal, harsh and a little bit conceited but David knew better than this. His best friend was the single most compassionate person he had ever met; he just didn't know to express those feelings. Ever since they were little Wes had felt extreme pressure from his parents to be perfect. The Warblers were like Wes' babies and he had clear ideas of how everything should look and sound, he just didn't know how to put those ideas across without seeming uptight. As for seeming harsh, Wes was just honest and brutally so. He refused to lie saying that "The truth is always so much simpler", the issue with this however was that he often forgot to consider how things sounded before he said them. He was also more moral than anyone in David's life and a wicked practical joker once you got him out of his uniform and relaxed.

The tall dark boy found himself running to keep up with his best friend, "Wes wait!" He laid a hand on his arm and the head Warbler turned his dark eyes on his friend.

"No David. You're not going to calm me down this time. I am going to find James and I am going to beat the living shit out of him, then I am going to get the bastard expelled." He growled trying to pull his arm free, David hung on valiantly.

"That's not you and you know it! Kurt wouldn't thank you for it and it wouldn't help in the long run anyway. Besides I don't think you're 'beating the living shit' out of anyone with that hand. Not tonight."

Wes grinned, somewhat mollified, "Yeah," he murmured. "Punching the bed probably wasn't my best decision."

"No," David agreed readily, "But I know why you did it. Now if you're quite done freaking out we need to go and talk to Thad, and then we should probably go and explain to Jeff why his dorm is covered in blood." He slung his arm around his friends shoulders, "I know that you're upset Wes, we both are, but there's nothing that we could have done to stop this. We didn't know, Kurt didn't tell us."

Wes nodded and dropped his head onto the David's shoulder as the headed towards Thad's dorm. Despite what people thought there really _was_ nothing romantic going on between the two, David was 100% straight and (officially) Wes was too – if some brief experiments the previous year were not taken into account. They were just unnaturally close, the correct term was "bromance" they supposed.

"Still," Wes sighed, all fight seemingly gone. "At least some good came out of this mess; I bet you anything those two are together by morning."

David let out a deep chuckle "No one in their right mind would take that bet mate. It's about time though; if I had to listen to one more minute of Katy Perry I swear I'd have thrown myself out of the window… Or Blaine out of it at least, followed by his IPod."

**(LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK.)**

Ten minutes later Thad was fully aware of the situation, he had taken the news better than expected. David assumed this was due to the fact that Thad didn't really know Kurt, he was angry of course – who wouldn't be? – but he was more worried about the damage to the Warblers. Wes and David had left him pouring over diagrams trying to work out how to rearrange the group now that they were one member down. Ordinarily Wes would be in there helping him but the boys had one more stop to make before they could relax for the night. They reached Kurt's room and took a deep breath before knocking. A very angry looking Jeff answered the door.

"Wes. David." He nodded kurtly, "I suppose you're here to tell me what the fuck happened in my fucking room. I just spent two hours getting stains out of the carpet, _two hours guys_! What do I look like a maid? If I find out it was because you two played some stupid prank on Kurt again I swear I will come after your families – as if the feathers and honey from last time wasn't bad enough – what are you guys twelve? And another thing - "

David held up his hands in mock surrender, "Jeff please, it wasn't us this time!"

"And for the record, that last prank was a classic. I saw it on The Parent Trap!" Wes pouted, unable to help himself.

"_Anyway,_" David continued, shaking his head at his friend, "James attacked Kurt. He's staying in Blaine's room tonight."

"A – Attacked him?" Jeff sat down heavily on the bed, he didn't really get on with Kurt, he was a nice kid he supposed but he didn't really understand him. He couldn't imagine anybody wanting to hurt him though. "Is he ok?"

Wes glared murderously at the floor, his brief moment of good humour gone "No." He said shortly.

"He will be." David said more softly, "Look Jeff, we really can't tell you anything else. We just thought you should know. See you tomorrow in rehearsal."

**(LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK.)**

"I'm not nothing, and I'm not worthless."

"What did you say?"

Wes stood immobilised behind the councils table, his body shaking with suppressed fury. He longed to jump over the table and smack James' smug face in. He felt David place a warning hand on his elbow and relaxed into it. David was right of course, he wasn't a fighter, he never had been. But still. _How dare he?_ How dare he just walk into this rehearsal as if nothing had ever happened? As if the three of them hadn't walked in on his sick little games last night? How dare he _lie_ like that in front of all of the Warblers, all of Kurt's friends?

"I said. I'm not nothing, and I'm not worthless. It's taken me a long time to work that out. You're a bastard and what you did was fucking wrong. It wasn't my fault. Now go."

The council leader couldn't help but smile a little, he was proud of Kurt for standing up to him like that. Wes would be the first to admit that he had not always got on with Kurt Hummel. If he was honest, his first thoughts had been 'SPY!' and he hadn't moved on from that for a while. And then Kurt had transferred and all Wes could see was a spoilt little boy who stuck out far too much and was using a little name calling as an excuse to steal one of his best friends. But then he saw how much Blaine had come to love Kurt and he was forced to reassess his views of him, over the last few weeks Wes had started to warm to the slender boy, and from what Blaine had briefly explained to them the previous night it seemed that he had vastly underestimated just how bad the bullying at McKinley had been.

Wes watched as James hissed a final insult at Kurt before storming out, he saw Kurt's lip tremble and his knees begin to give, he quickly found his voice,

"Warblers! I think we can safely say that the rehearsals cancelled for today. I want you all here at 4'oclock sharp tomorrow. No excuses!" He banged his gavel for good measure and hung back, exchanging nervous glances with David as everyone else filed out.

David walked up to Kurt and clapped him gently on the shoulder, "We'll see you later Kurt yeah?" he murmured softly before heading out of the door.

Wes followed, head down, wishing that he could have thought of something comforting to say.

**(LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK . LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK.)**

David knocked twice on his best friend's door and entered, he hadn't seen Wes since the disastrous Warblers rehearsal and he was worried. He thought he knew what was upsetting his friend but he needed to talk to him to be sure, unfortunately it wasn't a conversation that he was looking forward to having.

Wes was sat on his floor, back against his bed, and book abandoned next to him, staring off into space. His hair was sticking up as though he'd been running his hands through it. Anyone else seeing this version of Wes would be shocked, this was not the straight laced leader of Dalton Academy Warblers or his partner in pranking crime. David however knew this side of his friend all too well. He let out a sigh and sank down on the floor next to Wes, when he spoke he kept his gaze straight ahead, David knew that Wes would not thank him for eye contact during this conversation.

"What are you thinking about mate?"

Wes was silent for a couple of minutes before he replied, "You know what I'm thinking David," he said quietly, looking down, "I'm thinking that we need to tell someone."

David nodded slowly, "Normally I'd agree Wes, but you heard what Kurt said about his dad. What if he's right?"

"From what Blaine's told us Kurt's dad is a lot stronger than people think. What if James goes after Kurt again David? Or what if he does it to someone else? We can't let him get away with it. I won't let someone get away with something like this again."

He said this last sentence so quietly that David could barely hear it, he had however been waiting for it, "Wes mate…. This is a completely different situation to what happened with Julie, and we've been through this, you know that wasn't your fault."

Wes turned sideways to face David, his deep eyes burning directly into his friends down turned ones, David winced as he looked up, their gazes locked and he saw Wes's steely determination, "I knew that he was beating her up and I didn't say anything because she begged me not to. I knew that her husband was hurting her. It is exactly the same thing."

"Please Wes," David practically begged, "Don't do this to yourself, Julie wouldn't want-"

"I don't know what Julie would want!" Wes practically screeched jumping up, he took a deep breath and spoke again, more quietly, "I do not know what she would want because she isn't here to tell me. My sister is dead and nothing can change that but I won't let Kurt get hurt anymore than he has been, no matter how much he and Blaine hate me for it. Now either hand me the bloody phone or get out, but I need to do this."

David looked into his best friends eyes for a fraction of a second more before he handed over his own cell phone. He closed his eyes as Wes dialled three numbers:

9-1-1.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I did not write this. Meiko gave me explicit permission to repost this here, for your ease of reading. But I am not claiming to own this, have written this or been involved in the writing of this in any way. I also have not edited it in any way, shape or form. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this idea or this chapter. **

Blaine lay on his stomach on his bed, pretending to read when really he was watching Kurt from behind his book. After he had gotten Kurt off the floor of the choir room they had come up to Blaine's dorm, finding that David wasn't there Blaine had just let Kurt cry into his shoulder until the countertenor's tears had dried up and he had decided that he needed to finish his History project. Blaine watched the younger boy as he sat at his desk, head bent over his books, back to him. He took in the boys tense shoulders and felt his heart swell. He really did love Kurt; he couldn't believe that it had taken a situation this serious to make him admit it,

"Blaine." The boy in questions head snapped up as he heard his boyfriend's perfect voice, "Would you please stop watching me."

Blaine felt his face flush, "What makes you think that I'm looking at you? I was studying."

Kurt swung around in his seat, a disbelieving expression on his face, "Well, for a start I can practically feel your eyes burning holes in the back of my neck. Also, I can see your reflection in the mirror."

The younger Warbler's face softened as he watched Blaine stumble over his words, attempting to find an excuse, he rose from his chair and crossed to the bed, Blaine pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his arms, Kurt gladly climbed onto his boyfriends lap and twisted so that he was looking into his deep hazel eyes,

"Blaine honey, I'm not okay, but I will be. You don't need to watch me all of the time. What James did -" Kurt's voice failed him. He looked away and Blaine kissed the top of his soft brown hair, Kurt seemed to gain confidence from this, "What James did was traumatic, but it wasn't the end of the world. I won't deny that I am shaken by it and it will take time for me to heal, but you need to let me do that. I can't if you're always watching me and waiting for me to break. You can't protect me from everything."

Blaine gazed into Kurt's eyes in wonder; he couldn't believe that this boy, (who he knew could reduce people to tears with nothing more than a bitch stare) could speak so softly and so compassionately. He was filled with nothing but respect for him.

"I know baby boy. You're right, I know that I can't protect you from everything, but don't expect me not to try."

Kurt quirked a perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Baby boy? Really Blaine?" he said archly smirking slightly, Blaine burnt red once more.

"Hey! I thought it was sweet. Besides you can call me 'honey' but I can't call you 'baby boy'? That's just not fair!"

The countertenor chuckled and reached up to stroke his face, "You can call me whatever you want sugar lips."

Blaine groaned, "Aww come on Kurt, don't mock me I -"

His argument was cut off by Kurt's phone which chose that moment to start playing 'Silly Love Songs'. It was Blaine's turn to smirk as Kurt scrambled to answer it giving him a look that blatantly said _"Don't say a word." _He looked at the display and frowned glancing at the tenor,

"It's the Dean." Kurt pressed the call answer button on his phone and began to pace "Hello sir. Yes Sir I - …. No, of course. What?" Blaine's heart stopped as he watched what little colour there was in Kurt's face drain from it, "Yes. We'll be right there sir... Five minutes."

Blaine jumped up as Kurt stopped pacing; he wrapped his arms around him, "Kurt. Kurt tell me what's wrong? God, you're shaking!"

Kurt met his eyes with his own. "The police are here, and my parents. Someone told them about James, we have to go to the Dean's office, now."

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK ..)**

Kurt found himself sandwiched between Blaine, Wes and David. His father and Carole sat on the sofa to the left of them and the Dean sat opposite with two police men on either side of him.

"Kurt," The Dean started, "Wesley here has made a very serious accusation regarding James Sanders and yourself, the police contacted me and I had to contact your parents as you are a minor. Do you have anything to say?"

Kurt looked down at his lap, purposely avoiding his fathers gaze. He felt betrayed and humiliated. He couldn't believe that Wes would do this to him. "No sir."

One of the police men – the smaller of the two – cleared his throat. "Ok boys, we're going to have to ask some questions. We'll do it here primarily to avoid any

upset, but we may have to ask you to come down to the station as the investigation continues. If you three," he gestured to Blaine, Wes and David, "Could wait outside then we'll talk to Kurt and his family, and then later when you're families have arrived then we'll take in your version of events and James Sanders'. Does that sound ok?"

Kurt looked up startled; he didn't want to do this without Blaine. He felt a warm calloused hand on his shoulder and his boyfriend bent down his lips brushing his ear, "It's alright baby boy, and I'll be right outside. Just tell the truth, you'll be fine." He murmured.

Kurt couldn't even find it in his heart to be annoyed at being called baby boy again. He watched sadly as they left the office and turned nervously to the adults in the room.

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK .LINE BREAK.)**

The moment they were outside Blaine turned to his two best friends. They took an involuntary step back, fury seemed to radiate out of the top of his overly gelled head. He reached out and shoved Wes firmly in the chest.

"What the HELL Wes?" He growled, "Kurt asked you one thing. _One thing! _You couldn't even manage to listen to him! Don't you think he's going through enough?"

Wes glared back at Blaine, refusing to back down. "I _did_ listen to him Blaine. But you and I both know that someone had to be told and since you clearly weren't going to step up to the mark -"

"No one had to be told anything! We _promised_ that we wouldn't tell anyone. It was his decision and you took that away from him! If he didn't want anyone to know then no one had to. It's as simple as that -"

"It isn't simple at all Blaine! It's anything but. Victims of sexual or physical assault hardly ever report the incidents, but they _always_ regret it!"

David stood in-between his two best friends, his mouth slightly agape as the screamed at each other. He honestly didn't know what to do. Blaine was normally so calm on the surface, preferring to let his emotions simmer beneath the dapper exterior and while he was used to Wes being slightly unhinged he'd never been this angry before. Now they were both here yelling insults back and forth and he knew that he should stop it but he didn't know how dammit!

He knew that Wes had a point; he knew that it was a good thing that the police knew because morally he knew that James had to be punished. At the same time Blaine was just standing up for his boyfriend, he was just angry that Kurt's wishes had been ignored when he'd been through such a terrible ordeal already.

David listened to the argument before he made his decision. He didn't agree 100% with what Wes had done, but he'd made the choice to stick by him and he couldn't go back on that now.

"_Shut up!" _David found he was quite impressed with himself when his friends actually went silent. "Both of you need to stop yelling and think for two seconds. Wes-" He turned to his best friend, eyes pleading, "Blaine is just upset. He has every right to be annoyed! Blaine-" He swung around to face the fuming lead singer, "Just stop and think. _Please_. After what Wes went through with Julie do you really think that he could just stand by and not do anything? You've known us for years; surely you understand why he had to do this? You're not the only person who cares about Kurt and for the record we didn't promise him anything. You promised for all three of us."

All the fury seemed to seep away from Blaine and finally he took in the broken look behind Wes's eyes he reached out a hand to him, which was promptly ignored. "Wes," He groaned, "Wes I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking about Julie. I just – I'm worried about him you know? God!" Blaine sank to the floor, "I'm such a bad friend."

Wes was still angry, and for a moment he looked like he wanted to agree with Blaine, but he caught the warning look in David's eye and sighed heavily throwing himself on the floor next to him, "You're not a bad friend Blaine. You were just trying to be a good boyfriend. Maybe you can't always be both. I don't really talk about Julie so I understand why you could forget, but you have to understand why I did this. I didn't do it to hurt Kurt. I did it because I don't want him to get hurt again."

"I know." Blaine breathed quietly, "I know that you didn't mean any harm. He's just; he's such a private person. It's going to kill him to have to go over this again and again, and he shouldn't have to! He didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry I got angry. I'm not angry at you. Well I am a little, but I'll get over it."

"It's ok." Wes threw his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, "I shouldn't have yelled either. It's a good job that we have David to keep us in check."

Both boys looked sheepishly up at their friend who grinned at them, "Hey, I have three younger sisters. I'm used to dealing with cat fights, don't worry about it… Oh," David looked towards the door behind Wes and Blaine, "Hi mom."

The two boys on the floor spun around to face all of their parents, and a man that they assumed was James's father. This was going to be an interesting day. Before anyone could say anything else the door to the office opened and Kurt's dad and Carole walked out.

Burt was shaking with what Blaine could only assume was suppressed rage and Carole's face had gone an awful shade of white. Kurt trailed after them, tear tracts shining on his cheeks, eyes red and head down. Blaine strode up to his boyfriend and gently lifted up his chin with one finger.

"You ok?" Kurt shook his head in one jerky motion and Blaine engulfed him in a bear hug, whispering in his ear, "Don't be too mad at Wes, I'll explain why he did what he did later, he has his reasons I promise."

"Kurt." Burt's gruff voice caused the two boys to part, "Come on. You're coming home tonight."

"Dad!"

"Mr Hummel." David cut in, "We can look after Kurt here, he'll be ok."

Burt turned his gaze on David, "Son, I'm not being funny, but considering what's already gone on here without my knowledge I find that hard to believe."

Carole laid a soothing hand on Burt's arm; her skin was slowly regaining its natural colour. "What we mean is that we need to talk this through as a family tonight. We'll bring Kurt back tomorrow boys."

Blaine nodded and glanced at Kurt, unsure what to do. A smile watery smile played on Kurt's lips as he leant down and pressed a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips, in that moment, he couldn't care less that his angry, overprotective father was standing directly behind him. "I'll see you tomorrow, call me tonight though?" He lowered his voice to a whisper, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

"Of course. We'll talk later."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked away with his parents, before turning to take his turn in the office. Head held defiantly high.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I did not write this. Meiko gave me explicit permission to repost this here, for your ease of reading. But I am not claiming to own this, have written this or been involved in the writing of this in any way. I also have not edited it in any way, shape or form. **

**However, this is the last chapter that Meiko wrote. From now on, it's my writing. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, this idea or this chapter. **

In the car on the way back to Lima Kurt couldn't help but feel that his dad was overreacting a little bit. Sure what James did hadn't been good but it hadn't been too bad either, nothing terrible had really happened after all – it had just been scary as hell. However one look at his fathers face when he had tried to explain this on the way out of Dalton had convinced him not to voice these opinions again.

Blaine had asked Kurt not to be mad at Wes, and honestly at this moment he wasn't, he was just tired. At this moment in time he didn't care what reason Wes could possibly have for taking this to Dean Everidge. He didn't care that Wes, David and Blaine were in there now with the Dean explaining exactly what they had seen. He didn't even care that soon enough James would be in there too – no doubt spouting lies and turning things around to make it seem like Kurt was in the wrong. Right now all Kurt cared about was making sure his dads face returned to a natural colour before collapsing onto his bed and sleeping until all of this was over.

The car pulled up and Burt got out and yanked open his son's door before gesturing wordlessly towards the house. Carol offered her stepson a small smile of encouragement before leading the way. Kurt got barely two steps into the door before he was tackled by what felt like a brick wall, on further inspection it was actually his quarterback stepbrother. Kurt automatically tensed into the hug. He hadn't been held by anyone but Blaine since the … incident. Finn didn't notice.

"Dude! What are you doing home? You never come back at weekends anymore. Not that I'm not glad to see you, I totally can't make warm milk the way you can!"

Once finally released from the bone crushing embrace his brother called a hug

Kurt smoothed down his blazer irritably, "I have no doubt that it will all be explained to you shortly. And how many times do I have to ask you to refrain from calling me 'dude'? I am not a dude; also how difficult is it to warm milk Finn Hudson? You put it in the pan and you turn the heat on! A baby could do it!"

Finn backed away slightly, hands raised in front of him in surrender and head cocked to one side he finally took in Kurt's bruised state "Whoa Dude. What happened to your face?"

Burt clapped a hand on Finn shoulder, his face never changing from its stony state, "Don't worry about it kid. He's had a hard day. Speaking of which – family meeting." He raised his voice, effectively cutting off his son's protests "_Now_ Kurt."

Kurt followed a clearly confused Finn into the kitchen and hovered anxiously near the table while everyone else sat down, his small voice doing nothing to discourage his father.

"Really dad, I'm not sure this is necessary. I already told you everything in Dean Everidge's office. I really just want to go to bed."

A stern look from Burt had Kurt sitting next to Finn in a second. Growing up he'd always gotten whatever he wanted from his father, but he knew what that look meant. You didn't argue with that look. Carol leaned forward and placed her hand over Kurt's, he forcibly held back from wincing and raised his eyes to hers, she let out a surprised gasp at how dull they looked,

"Kurt honey, we just want to make sure that you're alright. This is the second time something huge has happened to you and you haven't told us. You need to realise you can trust us."

"What I want to know," Burt barked out, trying to keep his temper in check, "is how my son managed to get _sexually assaulted_ in a school which I pay good money to so that he is _safe_."

Finn was looking in between his stepfather and his stepbrother his face completely bewildered, "Wait… someone raped you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to deny it and then remembered Blaine's words the night it happened _there're different kinds of rape_. James had forced him to do things he didn't want to do, and he'd scared him and hurt him. Kurt had no doubt what would have happened if he'd been left in there any longer. His hand flew to his mouth and tears overflowed. With a muttered "Sorry" he pushed away from the table.

As he ran to his room heard Finn's growled out threats and Carol's soothing voice, but neither one stopped him. He threw himself on his bed and dialled the one person who could help.

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

Blaine watched his boyfriend leave with his parents and warily turned towards his own mother. He had never been gladder that his father was away on business.

Gray Anderson would never understand. Gray Anderson had just about accepted his own son let alone offered support to his boyfriend. Blaine knew that his mother accepted him; she knew that she'd stand by him through this.

"Blaine, do you want to explain to me what exactly is happening?"

Haltingly, with Wes and David's help Blaine explained to their parents what had happened leading up to this meeting.

"No." James' father hissed, "Now you boys see here, I don't know what kind of school yard fight you've gotten into with my son, but it has gone too far. This kind of thing will be on his record forever. I don't expect children to understand how much this will change my son's life."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and looked up to see David's father, his normally warm dark eyes hardened to steel as they burnt into Walker Sanders own. "Are you suggesting that my son and his friends are _lying_ about what happened to Kurt?" His voice was dangerously quiet. Mr Nichols was an attorney and Blaine was suddenly very happy that he was on their side.

Before Mr. Sanders could reply Dean Everidge appeared with the police behind him, Blaine could not help but notice that the Dean looked more tired and somehow older than he had before now.

"Thank you all for coming, if you can just step into my office we can try and get this mess straightened out. One at a time please boys."

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

Half an hour later Blaine was sat on the floor outside the office again with

Wes slumped next to him, they had already talked to the Dean and their parents had already left promising to pick them up for the weekend later that night, David was in there now and James was sat a little way off muttering desperately with his father.

Wes nudged Blaine and nodded towards James and his father. Both had their heads down and close together, "What do you think they're saying?"

Blaine cast a dark look at the pair and growled softly, "I can guess, and it won't be good."

David strode out of the office his father close behind and without even being asked James and Mr. Sanders stood up and waltzed into the office as if they didn't have a care in the world. David's father stopped in front of the boys and both of them struggled to get up.

"Sir? What's happening?" Blaine asked desperately. Mr Nichols ran his hand through his hair, "How many times do I have to ask you to call me Bill, Blaine? And I'm not certain that we have a case, there is very little evidence-"

"What?" Wes broke in, "What about the bruises all over him? Isn't that evidence enough?"

Bill coughed uncomfortably, "Unfortunately no, all James has to say is that it was consensual and that Kurt wanted it rough and then got scared afterwards and there's not a whole lot we can do, not without solid proof."

Blaine could not help but let out a full blown snarl at this, it ripped through his body with tremendous force, "Kurt does not '_like it rough'_. He can barely even _say_ the world 'sex' without blushing. He was terrified and he was tied down, there has to be something we can do!"

David placed a soothing hand on Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine mate, calm down, no one's saying that what James is likely going to say is right, we're just saying that that's what's probably going to happen. We're going to fight it Blaine, we'll work something out."

Bill glanced at his watch and addressed the distressed boys again "I really have to be off, but my firm is going to represent Kurt in this case, we'll do everything we can I promise. Just don't get into any fights and make this worse alright? I need your word on that."

"Of course sir." Wes agreed readily, he elbowed Blaine hard in the ribs until he also responded.

With an approving nod Bill Nichols clapped his son on the shoulder and left the room. Blaine, Wes and David were about to follow when the door to the office swung open once more, Mr. Sanders swept from the room offering nothing but a smirk in the boys direction but James lingered casting furtive looks at the office door to make sure his Dean and the police were occupied.

"What did you do Sanders?" snarled Wes,

"I merely told the police a nice little story, about how little Kurtie begged me to beat him up and fuck him hard and then got embarrassed when you boys caught us and came up with this sick little story of his. The thing about living in Ohio is that the police are more than happy to believe that one little camp fag is into that kind of shit."

Blaine saw red, and went to launch himself at James but David grabbed him around the chest, "Blaine no!" his hissed in his ear, "Remember what my dad said, don't let him provoke you!"

The lead Warbler ignored his friend and continued to struggle, "_You Bastard!_

If Kurt's a fag then so are you! You're the one who did those things to him, _to my boyfriend._ You're sick Sanders, you're not even human. _How can you do this to him?_" Blaine's voice faltered as he reached the end of his rant, tears flowing down his face and clogging his throat and he clutched at David who desperately attempted to comfort his distraught friend.

"Just get out Sanders," Wes hissed quietly, "I hope all this is worth it because when we get your sorry ass arrested all this lying isn't going to help your case at all.

Get out."

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

Much later that night Wes sat at his desk with his head in his hands, his mother had given him such a chewing out for getting involved in this, for bringing back memories that the family would rather stay forgotten. She'd told him that she wanted him to stay out of it from now on. But how could he? Kurt was his friend and he'd already sworn to help him no matter what. Desperately he clutched at the photograph; the picture showed a young Asian boy in bright green overalls – his younger self. The boy was laughing as he was being swung around by a tall beautiful girl, her dark hair swinging through the air. Hot tears fell on the frame and his shoulders began to shake as he lost control.

"What should I do Julie? Please just tell me what I should do!"

His plea hung in the air, but there was only silence in response.

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

David was outside playing football with his oldest little sister; he needed to blow off some steam. His father had been over and over what they needed to do at dinner and all of the information and results from past similar cases still rang in his ears. This whole situation was a mess and David could already see what his part in it needed to be: he would have to be the strong one.

Kurt was understandably going to pieces and Blaine would have to be there to comfort him, which David knew was going to put a strain on his best friend. He still remembered how broken Blaine had been when he transferred into Dalton, how downtrodden and depressed he had been, it had taken months for Wes and himself to build up his confidence again and now he had all of this on his shoulders. David was glad that Blaine clearly loved Kurt because that was the only thing that would get him through this.

As for Wes…well. Wes had been David's best friend for as long as he could remember. He had seen Julie as a sister too, so he had been almost as distraught as

Wes's family when Julie had died. It had been so much worse for Wes because he'd known. David knew that Wes had carried that guilt with him ever since and that helping Kurt was his way of making amends. That didn't stop David worrying that this would just open old wounds for his best friend. He wasn't sure if Wes would ever get over this if things went badly.

Even as David felt tears well up in his eyes he forced them down. He couldn't cry. He _wouldn't _cry. He had to be the strong one.

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

Blaine was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Was it too early to call Kurt? Did Burt hate him? What was going to happen? Would James win? Whatever happened Kurt's reputation was going to be dragged through the mud. Would they all be able to cope with the fallout?

The boy ran his hands through his curly hair and fisted it, so many questions were running through his head and he couldn't stop them! He'd finally realised his feelings for Kurt and now they had to go through all of this. _It wasn't fair!_

He'd come to Dalton to get away from all of this. _Kurt_ had come to Dalton to get away from all of this. When Blaine found someone he loved it was supposed to be beautiful and wonderful and it wasn't supposed to be this hard! Why could nothing ever be simple for him, why did he have to fight for everything?

He took a couple of deep breaths and couldn't help but smile. So what?

Things were hard sure but he had Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel was his boyfriend.

_Kurt Hummel loved him_. They could get through anything. They would be fine. His phone went off and Blackbird sounded through his room, he was on his phone in an instant and his heart constricted when he heard the devastated sob on the other end of the phone,

"Blaine!"

And that moment, as he hushed and comforted his boyfriend, that he'd do anything he could to protect Kurt, because nothing was going to ruin this for him.

**(LINE BREAK. LINE BREAK ..)**

James lounged in front of the T.V and glowered. His father had been proud of him for doing what he had done. Proud of him for "showing that fag what for" he'd promised him that he'd make it go away. But his mother had been so disappointed in him. She hadn't said anything but he'd seen it in her eyes. The unspoken words were hanging between them. _I didn't raise you like this_. All he wanted was to be noticed at home, as well as at school. That was why he'd done this in the first place. He just wanted to Warblers to notice him, to notice his talent! But now this was always going to be there. His mother would never look at him in the same way again and his father would expect him to turn into a miniature him.

It was enough to make him almost regret ever touching Kurt Hummel. Almost he thought with an evil grin – almost.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will not lie, all the alerts etc I've been getting for JNB from Meiko's old subscribers are ever so slightly daunting. ;) **

**But I have tried. Hope you enjoy! *crosses fingers* And sorry for the ridiculously long time this took. **

**Also, warning for the ridiculously long A/N at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the concept of the story, or any OC's. However, I do (finally) own this chapter. **

Kurt closed his eyes as the car pulled up outside Dalton. If the school had looked intimidating and foreign when he first transferred there after Karofsky, that was nothing, absolutely _nothing_, compared to what it looked now.

Other week borders were arriving, laughing, carefree. Because they weren't in the Warblers, they still had no idea about James. None. And that knowledge wasn't helping him get out of the car. Instead, the contrary – it just made him want to beg his dad to turn around and drive them back to the safety and security of Lima. He'd never thought that he'd describe Lima like that. But he was. Because Lima didn't have James.

"If you want to go home, kiddo, we'll go home," Burt said. "You don't have to go in. We'll leave it for a few days."

Kurt shook his head. "No… No. I have to, Dad. He'll know he's won. I can't let him win."

"This isn't about letting him win, Kurt. Not this time. He _raped _you. You need to put your safety first. Where do you feel safe?"

"Honestly? With Blaine. Who's here." Taking a deep breath, Kurt tightened his grip on his satchel.

Burt sighed, still not happy. "Alright. But anything happens, you call me and we'll get you out of here like that. OK?"

Kurt nodded. "Bye dad. I love you."

"Love you too."

Kurt got out of the car, watching it as it drove back down the road and towards Lima. He turned to go into school, but saw Blaine standing a few metres away, watching him carefully. Kurt smiled at him, walking up.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, his arm winding around Kurt's waist protectively. Kurt shrugged.

"I'm alright. I can handle the school day, if that's what you're worried about."

Blaine smiled at him slightly, guiding them both towards the school building. "OK. What do you have first?"

"Ummm… History, with Mr. Carney."

"Oooh, good luck. I had him last year. He is ridiculously strict, isn't he?"

Kurt nodded, smiling a little. "I don't know if I packed my homework or not, and I'm scared he's gonna kill me."

"He won't kill you. If he does, don't worry. I'll avenge you when you're gone."

"Oh, thanks. That'll be a great help to me."

"Unfortunately, I don't think he'll get his homework after all that either."

"Mmmm, no. That'll be a great shame, won't it?"

"What, for him to have one less piece to mark?"

"Yeah. It's strange, isn't it, how teachers complain about marking, when the easy solution is just not to give us any work."

"Well obviously. It's how teachers work. Complain unendingly then accuse us for every mistake they make. Surely you know that by now?"

"You would think I did."

"Well, here you are… enjoy. I really don't fancy avenging you, so let's both hope you've got your homework, yeah?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, walking into the classroom. It was only when he was gone that he realised that Blaine had been talking to him like nothing had happened, and that he was still normal.

Kurt had never loved him more for it.

* * *

><p>James' mother came into his room, fully intent on talking to her son properly for the first time in who knows how long. She would have taken him away from his damaging father a long time ago if she didn't think it would turn James against her.<p>

"James, darling?" she murmured. He was already sitting on his bed in the Dalton uniform, TV on, controller in hand. He looked up at her for a second, then back at the TV.

"James. I need you to tell me the truth." He grunted, which she took as a confirmation. "Why did you rape that poor boy?"

"He asked for it."

"James. No-one _ever_ deserves that, no matter who they are, what they believe in or who they're attracted to. You know that, right?"

James shrugged again, and Kathy restrained the sigh of frustration.

"What does your dad think about all this?"

"That I was right, and that he deserved it. And that if I see the little fag today, I should teach him another lesson."

Kathy closed her eyes. When did it come to this? How did her son, that baby she held in her arms all that time ago, come to think that that boy deserved to be raped, deserved to be terrified for his life? She'd always blamed the parents of those youths who were convicted for all the gay bashings across the country. She'd always thought that it was their fault for not raising their child right, for not seeing it was coming and not disciplining them more so that they could see that everyone deserves equal rights. Look at her now. She was one of those dismaying parents who proved that they weren't fit to have children and shouldn't be looking after a minor.

She could argue that it was his father who had put all of these thoughts into James' head, but really. Why didn't she stop them in the first place?

* * *

><p>Wes stared down at his half-written History essay, his mind going back to Julie. He'd honestly thought that he was moving on from this, that after five years he'd made maybe just a little bit of progress. He knew that David was watching him, but he didn't care.<p>

He just wanted to stay in his mind, to stay with Julie for maybe that little longer.

David got up, pulling a chair to sit beside Wes. "You've got to let her go eventually," he said gently.

"Huh?"

"I know you're thinking about Julie. And everyone knows how much it hurt you, but you do have to let her go eventually."

Wes let his head drop, hands resting on his temples. "God, I don't want to… David, I _can't _let her go… I'll forget her…"

"She was your sister. Of course you won't forget her. You can't let it go on. This is haunting you, and for God's sake, it's your senior year! You're meant to be having fun. You're meant to enjoy yourself."

"I know. I know what I'm _meant _to do."

"Come on, then. It's your senior year, so let's enjoy it." David grinned at him, shutting the textbook and pulling Wes up by his wrists and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine really wasn't a violent person, and that was why he was trying <em>so hard <em>to not think about what James did to Kurt, because every time he did, it made him want to punch something.

Preferably James.

But, he thought, as he ran his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand during Chemistry, he could hate him. He could loathe James and try to hunt him down, try to make him pay for what he did. But there was no good in that.

Wes's dad was doing something, he thought, filing charges or something like that. It might be best if Blaine just backed off and let the legal system do everything – there was no question that James would be found guilty.

Blaine needed to let go sometime… he couldn't stay like this forever. He'd just turn bitter; wasn't that what everybody said?

No time like the present.

* * *

><p>Kathy had thought it over.<p>

She'd really thought it over.

Surely the boy, whatever his name was, was going to file charges. Or do _something_. There was no way they were just going to let what James did to him float along in the background. That was just ludicrous.

And despite it all – despite how disgusted she was with her own son – he was still her son, and she had a duty to protect him. And if that meant moving, so be it.

Her sister lived in California, and that was where she was going to take James first. He needed to enjoy what little remained of his youth before the court caught up to him or threw him in a correctional facility or worse.

Kathy was just getting ready for all of this. Because she'd never thought it would happen – but now, there seemed to be no other option.

* * *

><p>Wes, back at his History essay, looked over at the empty photo frame on his desk, before going into his drawer and pulling out the photo he'd always hated to look at before now.<p>

But somehow, in light of everything, it didn't seem so bad. Julie was happy, and he should just remember her as his amazing sister who never gave up until the very last second.

And that was what he was going to do.

**A/N: Yeah. **

**OK. Now I am going to talk, and it's **_**IMPORTANT FOR YOU TO READ THIS NEXT BIT. **_

**Seeing as this is the most recent fic I'm updating, I'll just let you all know first (and loads of people have subscribed to this anyway). **

**But, I'm really sorry to the people redirected from Meiko and were hoping for more. Yeah. I'm gonna stop beating around the bush now. **

**I have important exams May 2013, which influence my higher level exams which influence my uni choice. I'm taking 9 subjects, which equals 10 exams, and it's stressing me out, and I hate making people wait on fanfic, and so this is the start of my retiring from FanFiction. **

**I'm going to finish all other fics, but I'm not writing anything new. **

**So yeah. Cheers, everyone. Thank you all. :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this, and sorry I could only add one new chapter in, but also I really didn't know where to go with it, or what to build on it. Also **_**extremely **_**sorry for the month-long wait. **

**INU xx **


End file.
